


Pranks

by KawaiiMallory



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, formatting is weird oops, help me jesus, i wrote this for my ela class, legit very light mileven, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiMallory/pseuds/KawaiiMallory
Summary: I wrote this for ELA please dont kill me





	

“Ghosts?”, El asked, looking up at Mike. Him and his friends had been talking about this cemetery they found in the woods, and how it was totally haunted.   
“Yeah, El, ghosts.” Mike said, with a sparkle in his eye, “we’re going ghost hunting tonight, wanna come?” El nodded her head.   
“Great. We should pack some stuff, incase we’re there all night.” Mike went to grab his backpack when he felt something cold behind him. He turned around quickly.  
“El?” He asked, seeing she was just sitting on his bed, messing with his walkie-talkie. She set in down on his bed and looked up.  
“Did you see anything?” She shook her head. Mike went back to packing. He grabbed a flashlight, a water bottle, and a camera, incase they saw any ghosts.   
“Let’s go.” He said to El. As they walked out of the room, Mike felt the cold air again.   
‘It must just be the wind,’ he thought.   
“Mom, I’m gonna go sleep over at Lucas’! I have El with me.” He yelled through the house.   
“Be back by 10!” His mom yelled. He and El walked out of the house and grabbed their bikes. The rode the way to Lucas’, Mike thinking about ghosts, El thinking about Eggos. They dropped their bikes off on his lawn and went knocked on his door. The door almost opened immediately.   
“Hey guys! Are you ready to find some ghosts!” Lucas said sarcastically. He ushered them inside and they walked to his room. They opened the door and saw Dustin sitting on the ground, reading a comic book.  
“Did you bring everything?”, he said grabbing them for a hug.  
“Yep. This isn't my first time finding ghosts you know.” Mike said with a fake western accent. Lucas punched him in the shoulder.   
“Come on, let’s go!” He said. All the kids raced to their bikes. It was starting to get dark. They started to go through the forest slowly, chatting the entire way.   
“And that’s why I’m afraid of butterflies.”, Dustin said.   
“Really Dustin? That was-” Mike stopped suddenly. He felt the wind again.   
“Guys, did you feel that?” Mike turned around suddenly, and he saw…   
El. With a hand held fan. She was giggling. Mike looked around him and saw all of his friends laughing.   
“So, you were all in on this?” He asked in disbelief. They all nodded. Lucas’ phone rang.   
“Where are you guys,” Lucas’ mother asked, “it’s getting dark.”  
“Guess we better get home then.” Lucas said. As they drove away, Mike felt something on his neck.He looked back and no one was there.   
‘Guess it was just the wind,’ he thought. But as he turned around, he thought he saw a bright light behind him.


End file.
